


Innocence Lost

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Get Together, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is fair in love and war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haaramis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=haaramis).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta. *hugs*

Everything in life is a question of perspective. What makes human beings different and what makes the world an interesting place to live in, are these different perspectives. Of course, just as good as diversity can be, it can also develop into conflict. Then everything becomes a question of boundaries. How far you are willing to go and how much do you wish to intrude into other people's limits. When those boundaries are crossed, then the disagreement becomes war.

Now this can be just my perspective, but I'm sure that Trowa Barton just declared war to me. He is a worthy adversary, I'll give him that. He knows the importance of information, and he has learnt enough about me during the years. A soldier should never lower his guard, but I did. I told him about my weakness for wet white t-shirts. I admit that it wasn't a very smart thing to do.

It's not that I'm not enjoying the view, don't get me wrong. It's only that I know that he is doing this to tease me, to get back at me. It's a personal challenge. I guess some could say that it's my fault; that I was the one who has been parading around the house using everything I could to lead him on, but they would be wrong. It wasn't exactly like that. It all started when I noticed that he was looking. He wasn't obvious about it; after all, he /is/ Trowa Barton; but I am Chang Wufei, and /I/ noticed. He followed me sometimes, discretely looking at me from the shadows, but he never said anything. So I decided to test his patience, see how far he could go just looking on in silence. I think I crossed the line.

Trowa is a soldier too. He knows the ways of war and has faced many battles, so of course, he retaliated. He did something subtle and very effective: he decided to wash his car.

So there was Trowa, under the morning sun, wearing only blue jeans and a white t-shirt that was already so wet, it clung to his muscles, allowing me a perfect view. He was holding an old shirt in his hands, and walking to a bucket filled with soap and water. After the rag was wet enough he went to wash the car. His upper body stretched over the hood as he cleaned it. His backside was turned to me and his hips reflected every move of his arms. I gulped.

Leaving my place at the window, I walked outside and stood near the door, watching him. Maybe I should have said something but at that moment I couldn't talk, and I had no plan of attack. However, he seemed to be ready to break the silence.

"Are you surrendering?" he asked, turning to face me and giving me a smug smile.

I guess it was naive of me to think that I could start something like this without facing the consequences, but I wasn't about to give up. "Never," I said, and crossed my arms above my chest, returning his smile.

"That was your last chance. You knew that, didn't you?"

I didn't have time to answer. A stream of cold water flew at me and I couldn't dodge it. After using my hands to dry the water off my face, I glared at him. "Barton, you're dead."

War is a tricky thing; it is filled with battles and confusion. Sometimes you are victorious and other times you are not. However, everyone knows that in war, there are no winners. I took the bucket from the ground and smiled wickedly at Trowa.

It's a good thing that this isn't really a war, and in this case, I'm sure there won't be a loser.


End file.
